leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobility/Demacia
Champions of Demacian Nobility Lore Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Demacian crest.jpg|1st Demacia Crest Demacia crest old 01.jpg|2nd Demacia Crest Demacia crest old 02.jpg|3rd Demacia Crest 01DE002-full.png|Tianna Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE012-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE012T1-full.png|Garen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE042-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE042T2-full.png|Lux "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE045-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE045T1-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE003-full.png|Laurent Bladekeeper "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE053-full.png|Laurent Chevalier "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE055-full.png|Laurent Duelist "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE011-full.png|Laurent Protégé "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE056-full.png|Vanguard Firstblade "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Galio A Hero Wakes.png|Galio "A Hero Wakes" Illustration Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 01.png|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 1 Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 02.jpg|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 2 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Garen The Soldier and the Hag.png|Garen "The Soldier and the Hag" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Garen and Lux "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Xin Zhao What Once Sailed Free.jpg|Jarvan IV and Xin Zhao "What Once Sailed Free" Illustration Jarvan IV Ivory, Ebony, Jasper.png|Jarvan IV "Ivory, Ebony, Jasper" Illustration Xin Zhao Jarvan IV Aftermath.jpg|Jarvan and Xin Zhao IV "Aftermath" Illustration Lux Last Light.png|Lux "Last Light" Illustration Vayne Monsters.png|Vayne "Monsters" Illustration Category:Demacia Category:Factions